surprise surprise
by umbria firewing
Summary: robin meets someone who looks like amon. amon finds out he has a sister who's every move brings trouble. its my first one so be gentle please. i do not own witch hunter robin. its kind of slow to start though sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Sur prise surprise

It had been a long day at the STNJ. robin was on her way home when she decided to get something at harry's. It had very few people as usual. There was a couple in the corner and young woman reading a book near the entrance. " hello robin would you like the usual?" asked harry. "yes please." Replied robin. Just then the woman looked up from a book. It was only to take a sip from the cup of tea she had beside her but it was enough for robin to see that she looked just like Amon. _No, Amon never mentioned any siblings. Maybe it's just a coincidence _Thought robin.

"exscuse me miss, is anyone sitting here?" Asked robin, gesturing to the chairs in front of the woman.

"Hmm? Oh not at all." said the woman. "aren't you hot in that dress?"

Robin simply shook her head. It was not unusual for Michael and dojima to ask her that question during the summer. However it was march and the snow had yet to melt.

"Miss? What is your name?" asked robin. "my name is Robin."

"What a lovely name! I'm Caylan"

"Aren't you cold in just a t shirt and shorts? The snow hasn't even melted!"

"Oh don't worry about me. Once I start running I don't feel anything."

_Yes this is probably the strangest person I have ever met_ Thought robin. Caylan could not possibly be related to Amon. SOLOMON would have kept custody over her if she was. The two Chattered for several hours before Caylan had to leave to pick up something from the store

**wow i didnt think i could even write this much. this is my first one. im just playing around with a humorus idea. review please**


	2. sister

Another day in the STNJ nobody moved much. The heater had broken so it was bitterly cold. Nobody wanted to move or do anything but sleep.

"Man. I feel bad for anybody who has to go outside." Said Sakaki.

"I wish I was at home there's nothing to do here whatsoever." Complained Dojima as she put her head onto the table.

Just then Michael called them over to the computer. "There's a witch on the loose. SOLOMON seems to think that this witch may be a security risk and wants us to bring it in." said Michael. Name: Caylan Mizuhashi. 28 years old. Apparently she just moved from china as an artist. She has kept her powers under wraps except that her body mutates when she is stressed or angry"

"mutates into what?" asked robin. _ That name sounds so familiar. Wait it's the same name as the woman I met in the diner last week_ thought robin.

"Something reptilian with wings."

"what? That doesn't make any sense! Repliles don't have usable wings! They have frill that let them glide but not wings!" said karasuma.

Just then a picture finally showed up on the computer. Michael dropped his coffee on the floor. Amon stared at the screen. It was a picture of a woman that looked just like him.

"I met her." Said robin quietly "at Harry's. She's a nice person. Amon ? Is it possible for you to have a sibling or a twin you were un aware of? "

"maybe. . . .Did you get any idea of what her power might be? " asked Amon

"she was wearing a t shirt. Some thing to do with ice maybe"

"did she look like she was held a grudge?" asked karasuma

The conversation was interrupted by a loud thump under a table.

"OW! Geez I need to get this under control sooner or later" said a familiar voice. Caylan crawled out from under the table and looked around. "Please tell me I'm still in Japan. Oh hi Robin! Fancy meeting you here."

"I think we found out what power she has." Said Sakaki

**I am at a loss as to why I can't think of anything more to write. I figured that I could write more than this but I guess I was wrong. Plz review. Thank you**


	3. pendant

Caylan started to pick up the things she had brought and failed to notice that every body was staring at her.

"Caylan ? how did you get here?" asked robin.

"I can manipulate shadows and travel through them. but I cant control them well enough to prevent aciddents." Replied Caylan

"umm where do you-" started robin

"AUUUUUUUGGGGHHH! I'M LATE!" shouted Caylan when she saw the time and promptly crawled back under the table and disappeared.

The team looked at each other and sakaki said "that was definitely the weirdest girl I have ever seen."

Amon picked up a large glass pendant with what looked like two dragons on it on was bright gold with blue indigo and violet wings. The other was black with red and dark pink wings. "karasuma. Do a reading on this."

(2 hours later)

Karasuma looked at the small glass pandant they had found under the table. "I wondered why she looked so excited." There was nothing but joy and a slight sense of wistfulness within the pendant. She was following a reported sighting of a large flying beast seen in the park. The ground shook slightly karasuma looked into a thick patch of trees and saw something very big inside it. As she got closer she started hearing voices one from this morning and an unfamiliar female voice.

"I GOT SHOT FOR GODS SAKE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM!"

"be quiet! You'll be seen!"

The thing picked up its head "someone is here. Behind that tree"

Karasuma figured if she returned the pendant she would at least get out a live. After all her would be opponent was the size of a horse and could easily crush a tree. "it's me. I saw you when you showed up under the table this morning" when she stepped out from behind it she notice that one of the wings was spouting blood and another young girl with short brown hair was tending to the wound.. "you left this behind" and she held up the pendant.

"thank you. But I believe you came for reasons other than that." Said the dragon.

"you remind me of someone" replied karasuma. The look on Caylan's face was like Amon when he didn't get the answers he wanted. "what is the pendant for?"

The girl with brown hair picked up a knife. "Caylan san should we let her leave like this"

"michi put that down. Il hit her in the head if she tries to use blackmail And I don't remember what the pendant was for. Only that my mother dropped me off at the orphanage told me that my brother and I were the ones in it"

Karasuma started took a step back and realized that she had just backed into some very thick paper. "what the-?"

"Oh I painted that. Pretty good don't you think? It covers for the trees I've had to uproot"

Said Caylan perking up instantly. Without a nother thought she returned to her human form now looking very much disheveled. "stupid bullet wound. Well ive got to be going. I have a mural to paint. Good bye" and with that she disappeared into the shadows.

Karasuma started leaving the little clearing when michi stopped her. "people who stick their noses where they don't belong get them cut off." Then the girl left the clearing.

Karasuma started to follow but as she left she noticed that her car was 6 inches lower then it was originally.

(An hour later)

Karasuma walked into headquarters. "I have the dna sample from Caylan. But she knew what I was after and didn't say anything else."

Michael took the sample and sent it to the factory. "did you find out anything about the dragon pendant?"

"the black dragon is her and the golden one is her brother. It was apparently given to her when she was abandoned at the orphanage."

"may I ask why it took you so long to get here!" asked kosaka. "WE sent you out hours ago!"

"I had difficulty locating her and her companion has decided that I am a threat to Caylan's safety and let all the air out of the tire of my car."

"where does she live?" asked amon

"patch of trees in the park now if you excuse me I have to go and get my car to she shop."


	4. tape lots and lots of it part 1

TOO MUCH TAPE!

When Caylan woke up the next morning as a human she knew that she had calmed down enough. She remembered that since someone had found out her location she would have to ensure that she would not be able to tell. The sun had not risen yet and it was still dark out. _Perfect time for traveling._ Thought Caylan. "michi?" asked Caylan

"yes? Caylan?"

"do we still have all that extra duct tape?"

"yeah what are you thinking?"

"you know that lady that came here yesterday? I was wondering…." She trailed off as she saw michi smiling.

"YES WE SHOULD DO THAT! But where can we tape her?" asked michi

"I was thinking either the ceiling or her apartment or upside down behind the door." Said Caylan.

The next hour was spent searching for karasuma's apartment. The pair looked into a window and saw a face asleep on the table.

"hey I think we found it. The window is open but not enough for us to fit through with the tape" whispered Caylan

"not a problem" said michi and as she spoke the words the two of them started to shrink

"you know michi sometimes I wonder if you can make objaects bigger than they were." Mused Caylan. "because you could become the worlds richest girl if you find a small diamond or a nice sized fish"

"One, I am not interested in becoming rich. Two, if I could I would have made the tape even bigger. Three, sometimes I forget that you are nine years older than me"

The conversation stopped as karasuma stirred slightly. The pair climbed in through the window very quietly and became there normal size again.

_Next day…_

Karasuma woke up to find herself looking down from the ceiling. As first she thought she was dreaming but then she heard her phone ring….

At headquarters…

"this is unusual… karasuma usually isn't late is she?" asked sakaki.

"she's not answering her phone" said Michael. He continued to pound the numbers on the phone simply out of frustration.

"I'll go and check out her apartment" said sakaki picking up the orbo on the table and walking out the door.

_Later…_

The phone rang, startling Michael who was sleeping right next to it. He slowly picked it up and answered with a sleepy "hello?" a minute later he was laughing like a hyena. And he put the phone on speaker. " what happened over there?"

"I got to karasuma's apartment and I found the door taped with an inch thick layer of duct tape! I tried to untangle it but I ended up stuck to the door! I not like I asked to be tied up like this!" shouted sakaki


	5. tape lots and lots of it part 2

TOO MUCH TAPE!

When Caylan woke up the next morning as a human she knew that she had calmed down enough. She remembered that since someone had found out her location she would have to ensure that she would not be able to tell. The sun had not risen yet and it was still dark out. _Perfect time for traveling._ Thought Caylan. "michi?" asked Caylan

"yes? Caylan?"

"do we still have all that extra duct tape?"

"yeah what are you thinking?"

"you know that lady that came here yesterday? I was wondering…." She trailed off as she saw michi smiling.

"YES WE SHOULD DO THAT! But where can we tape her?" asked michi

"I was thinking either the ceiling or her apartment or upside down behind the door." Said Caylan.

The next hour was spent searching for karasuma's apartment. The pair looked into a window and saw a face asleep on the table.

"hey I think we found it. The window is open but not enough for us to fit through with the tape" whispered Caylan

"not a problem" said michi and as she spoke the words the two of them started to shrink

"you know michi sometimes I wonder if you can make objaects bigger than they were." Mused Caylan. "because you could become the worlds richest girl if you find a small diamond or a nice sized fish"

"One, I am not interested in becoming rich. Two, if I could I would have made the tape even bigger. Three, sometimes I forget that you are nine years older than me"

The conversation stopped as karasuma stirred slightly. The pair climbed in through the window very quietly and became there normal size again.

_Next day…_

Karasuma woke up to find herself looking down from the ceiling. As first she thought she was dreaming but then she heard her phone ring….

At headquarters…

"this is unusual… karasuma usually isn't late is she?" asked sakaki.

"she's not answering her phone" said Michael. He continued to pound the numbers on the phone simply out of frustration.

"I'll go and check out her apartment" said sakaki picking up the orbo on the table and walking out the door.

_Later…_

The phone rang, startling Michael who was sleeping right next to it. He slowly picked it up and answered with a sleepy "hello?" a minute later he was laughing like a hyena. And he put the phone on speaker. " what happened over there?"

"I got to karasuma's apartment and I found the door taped with an inch thick layer of duct tape! I tried to untangle it but I ended up stuck to the door! I not like I asked to be tied up like this!" shouted sakaki

"but you could have just cut through it right? you didn't have to peel it all of one by one did you?" said dojima while holding back a few giggles.

"I can help you sakaki." Said robin. She walked quietly out the door.

Yeah I got really busy over the last few months. Review are appricieated and I need more ideas for pranks.


End file.
